1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for performing root canal procedures in dentistry.
2. Prior Art
Root canal procedures are well known in the art. When the pulp of a tooth becomes infected, an abscess may form. The tooth must be treated by cleaning out the dead or infected pulp from the root canal, destroying any bacteria and then filling and sealing the canal and restoring the crown. It is customary to expose the root canal orifice by drilling away a portion of the clinical crown of the tooth to an appropriate depth. Once the orifice of the root canal is exposed, an endodontic file or similar instrument may be inserted into the root canal to remove the tissue. Endodontic files are extremely small and easily kinked or otherwise bent if the file tip encounters hard tooth structure on the walls or floor of the access cavity rather than entering directly into the intended canal orifice. Additionally, prior art procedures normally require the insertion of the file through the access cavity created in the clinical crown of the tooth using a mirror or similar device to view the canal orifice, as the orifice is generally not accessible to direct vision.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a projected or dedicated access channel for endodontic instruments whereby such instruments are easily introduced into the root canal without the need for a mirror. Further, after insertion of a root canal instrument into such an improved access channel, the root canal instrument(s) should be able to be manipulated conveniently throughout the length of the root canal.